


Winchester

by C4ssbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ssbutt/pseuds/C4ssbutt
Summary: Contemplating what it means to be a Winchester.





	Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee fic to get me back into writing - first spn one I've put on ao3 and I was struggling for inspo so this'll do to get me started I think. Hope you like it!

Winchester was one hell of a name to carry. He would know. 

Those three tiny syllables have a lot to answer for. A legacy began by his father and cemented by himself and his brother. He wonders when it got this bad? When monsters cowered in fear of being hunted by a Winchester, when hunters knew who to call when the impossible was being raised on Earth. They'd seen their fair share of crap in their lives… too much in fact. He was sure that 80% of it could be attributed to the name. 

Sometimes, he liked it. Liked the power it gave him. Sometimes being feared was useful, fun even. To be a demon's scary story was something of an accolade. He figured he didn't blame them. Sometimes he scared himself. Sometimes, when he looked into a mirror, he failed to see the life behind his eyes. Sometimes, he was just so angry that he thought maybe monsters were right to fear him. Hell, humans were right to fear him.

It's okay though. Because when he looks at his brother, hell bent on saving the world, he realises this is what is good about the Winchester burden. No matter how far off the beaten track he might go, he knows his brother will always be there fighting for the good Winchester name, the heroic reputation. Not just his brother either. He was told once by a wise man that family didn't end with blood. It surely doesn't end with a name either. Anyone who had ever fought by his side was considered a Winchester in his eyes. He'd feel guilty for putting that on others if it didn't feel so goddamn good. 

Maybe, after all, it isn't the name that does it. Whether its Winchester or Smith, or Wesson, he always seems to pick a fight with the supernatural and he always seems to find his way back to his brother. So yeah, it would be nice to blame a name. But the truth is, Winchester or not, he can't help but cause a little trouble.


End file.
